Kantyczka o wietrze
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Oboje milkną. Nathaniel wpatruje się w jej dłonie, wreszcie nie wytrzymuje i pyta. - Co ci się stało w rękę? - Oparzyłam się – odpowiada Cousland zagadkowo. Tak, myśli, oparzyłam się, ale teraz noszę ten ogień w sobie. [Kontynuacja "Kantyczki o ogniu".]
1. Wichura

_Ciąg dalszy _Kantyczki o ogniu_. Jeśli nie czytaliście, bez niej nie będzie miało sensu.  
><em>

DA: Przebudzenie_ oraz to, co nastąpiło później. Plus spoilery _Powołania_._

_(Jest takie bardzo trafne powiedzenie nt. fanfików, że jeśli chcesz o czymś poczytać, musisz to sobie samemu napisać. No to piszę.)_

* * *

><p><strong>I: Wichura<strong>

**. . .**

Próbuje zasnąć, ale wątpliwości odpędzają sen. Dlatego w końcu Cousland wstaje z łóżka i wychodzi z sypialni, o której wciąż nie potrafi myśleć jako o swojej, bo to nie jest jej miejsce i nigdy nie będzie, nie Amarant…

Nocne powietrze jest zimne, ale niebo jest czyste, pełne gwiazd. Cousland chciałaby, aby sytuacja była choć w połowie tak jasna jak ta noc. Spaceruje po murach Twierdzy, w tę i z powrotem, rozmyślając. Wątpliwości, decyzje, znów to samo… Kręci głową i uśmiecha się, bez śladu wesołości, bo przecież sama wybrała taki właśnie los. Za namową, tak, to prawda, ale jednak… I wtedy uderza ją nagła myśl.

Tamta krasnoludzka kobieta, Utha… Architekt wspomniał, że była kiedyś Strażniczką. A jeśli to prawda, jest ktoś, kto zna odpowiedzi.

Cousland wraca do środka i kieruje się prosto do komnaty Velanny. Elfka otwiera, krzywiąc się, i przeciera zaspane oczy.

- O co chodzi, dowódco?

- Potrzebuję napoju usypiającego.

Elfia magini marszczy czoło.

- A po cóż? Mówiłaś, że jesteś przyzwyczajona do koszmarów.

Cousland waha się.

- Nie chodzi o koszmary.

Stwórco, dlaczego Wynne nie ma pod ręką właśnie wtedy, kiedy jest najbardziej potrzebna? Przez moment Cousland rozważa, czy nie powiedzieć prawdy…. Ale kto by w to uwierzył? Są chwile, że ona sama nie wierzy własnym wspomnieniom. Są także chwile, gdy tamte wspomnienia wydają się prawdziwsze i bardziej realne niż rzeczywistość.

- Mam za dużo na głowie – mruczy Cousland, bo ta wymówka nie do końca mija się z prawdą. – Chcę spać, ale wiercę się tylko na łóżko i myślę.

Elfka ze współczuciem kiwa głową.

- Dobrze. Wracaj do łóżka, zaraz coś ci przyniosę. Coś łagodnego, bo już późno.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Velanna dostarcza eliksir. Ale napój nie działa.

Och, tak, Cousland udaje się zasnąć, ale nie śni. A potrzebuje snu, choć jednego snu. Wciąż jednak ma opory przez wyjaśnieniem wszystkiego Velannie. Andersa od razu wykluczyła; jakkolwiek sympatyczny i zabawny by się nie wydawał, z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafi mu do końca zaufać.

Może, jeśli Wynne wciąż jeszcze przebywa w Amarancie… Gdy tylko Cousland kończy się ubierać, szybko kreśli parę słów i idzie przekazać list Nathanielowi.

- Coś się stało? – pyta Nathaniel, zdziwiony tym, że o tak wczesnej porze widzi ją u swoich drzwi.

Cousland wręcza mu list.

- Musisz dostarczyć to do Amarantu. Pamiętasz tamtą starszą maginię, którą niedawno spotkaliśmy?

- Tak. Znacie się, o ile pamiętam.

- Tak. Jeśli zastaniesz ją w mieście, proszę oddaj jej to i weź od niej cokolwiek da ci w odpowiedzi.

Nathaniel kiwa głową.

- Prywatne sprawy? – pyta

- Ach, chciałabym. – Cousland śmieje się krótko. – Sprawy Straży.

- Tajne sprawy Straży, jak widzę – zauważa Nathaniel.

Teraz już nie kryje ciekawości, ale mimo to nie pyta więcej.

- A czy nie wszystkie sprawy Straży są tajne? –odpowiada pytaniem Cousland, wywołując u Nathaniela krótki wybuch śmiechu.

- Coś w tym jest. Dobrze, pani komendant, zrobię to.

- Nate, mówiłam ci tyle razy, żebyś…

- Och, wiem. Nie myśl, że zapomniałem. – Uśmiecha się leniwie, jakby droczył się z młodszą siostrą. – Ale zbyt wiele radości sprawia mi widok miny, jaką robisz, kiedy to słyszysz. Szanse, że kiedykolwiek przestanę cię tak nazywać, są marne.

Cousland wzdycha ciężko. Jej dobry humor gdzieś uleciał, bez powodu i bez śladu.

- Nathanielu. Proszę.

W jego oczach widać troskę. A mimo to jednak szanuje jej sekrety i o nic nie pyta.

- Przykro mi – mówi Nathaniel cicho. – O cokolwiek by nie chodziło.

. . .

Nathaniel wraca z Amarantu z niewielką paczuszką od Wynne. W środku znajduje się mała butelka żółtego płynu – jakże ironiczne, że eliksir ma tak ciepły odcień, jak płynne promienie słońca – oraz list. Cousland czyta go z kamienną twarzą, czując na sobie świdrujący wzrok Nathaniela.

Nathaniel jest bystrym obserwatorem, a nie powinien się za dużo dowiedzieć. Jeszcze nie teraz.

List Wynne jest krótki, ale z każdego słowa przebija życzliwość i troska. Cousland zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że brakuje jej magini i jej przyjaznych rad.

_Jeden sen_, głosi list, _ta buteleczka da ci jeden sen. Nie śmiem zaryzykować więcej._

_Dziecko, bądź ostrożna. Ogień może ogrzać, ale może także spalić. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, czego dowiedziałaś się ode mnie, pomimo tego, co sama wiesz, proszę, bądź ostrożna. Łatwo będzie ci popełnić błąd, źle ocenić, coś przeoczyć._

_Niech Stwórca skieruje Twoje kroki na właściwą ścieżkę. W._

Dziękuję ci, myśli Cousland, dziękuję ci, Wynne. Jest świadoma ryzyka, ale gdyby stało się najgorsze, Nathaniel zastąpiłby ją i byłby dobrym dowódcą, choć raczej ponurym. Ale jest gotowa zaryzykować nawet życiem, bo ze wszystkich decyzji, jakie musi podjąć, tej jednej nie chciałaby podejmować na ślepo. Ratowanie świata, myśli, uśmiechając się smutno, jest bardzo męczące.

- Tego właśnie szukałaś? – pyta Nathaniel, niezdolny już dłużej utrzymać swojej ciekawości na wodzy.

Uśmiech Cousland staje się bardziej gorzki. Ale pojawia się w nim także nuta nadziei.

- Przekonajmy się.

. . .

Zamyka oczy i wstępuje w sen, skupiając się tylko na jednej myśli, i oto jest: rozpościera się przed nią znajomy las. Na zwalonym pniu siedzi wiewiórka i zerka na nią znacząco, czekając na orzech. Kiedy stworzonko orientuje się, że tym razem nic nie dostanie, czmycha w górę, w korony drzew.

Cousland zatrzymuje się na skraju lasu, ale nie wchodzi na polanę. To tylko sen, więc to nie ma znaczenia, ale życie w drodze nauczyło ją unikać otwartych przestrzeni.

Zamyka oczy.

- Duncan! – woła, głośno i wyraźnie.

Następuje moment całkowitego bezruchu, a potem skaza w jej krwi odzywa się cichym zaśpiewem, tak, jak nigdy nie brzmi dla pozostałych Strażników. Ta melodia jest inna, jak podpis.

- Dałaś mi słowo – gani Duncan łagodnie.

Cousland otwiera oczy.

- Przyszłam po odpowiedzi, Duncan. Po nic więcej.

Nie pozwala sobie nawet pomyśleć o niczym więcej, o niczym poza tym, po co tu przyszła, bo nie wie, ile ma czasu, a gra toczy się o zbyt wysoką stawkę. Po raz kolejny; to zaczyna ją męczyć.

Odepchnięcie uczuć na bok odrobinę boli, teraz, gdy znów widzi jego twarz i może spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale nie ma tyle czasu. Duncan zrozumie to doskonale.

Siadają na powalonym pniu, ale nie na tyle blisko, aby się dotknąć. Na twarzy Duncana widać troskę, a jego oczy patrzą na nią ciepło. Wielkim wysiłkiem woli Cousland ignoruje jedno i drugie.

- Architekt. Spotkaliśmy go… _to_… Nie wierzę jego obietnicom. Nie wierzę, że to możliwe. Nie walczylibyśmy tak rozpaczliwie, gdyby to było możliwe, prawda? – Wzdycha. – Jestem… Jestem zmęczona. Nie ufam własnemu osądowi. Proszę, Duncan, pomóż mi.

Przez moment w oczach Duncana widać ból, ale szybko zastępują go życzliwość i obowiązek, tak nieznośnie podobny do obojętności.

- Tak, Architekt nie kłamał. Może tego dokonać. W świecie ghuli walka nie byłaby już potrzebna. – Jakiekolwiek wspomnienia Duncan ma teraz przed oczami, muszą być straszne. – To za długa historia, by opowiadać ją ze szczegółami, ale… Kiedy go spotkaliśmy, niektórzy uwierzyli jego obietnicom. A potem zginęli, próbując go powstrzymać.

- A ta krasnoludka…?

Duncan kręci głową.

- Wiem tylko, co widziałem na własne oczy. Nie wiem, czy takiej odpowiedzi szukałaś.

- Co widziałam na własne oczy… - mruczy Cousland pod nosem. – Tak. Chyba znalazłam swoją odpowiedź. – Patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się, ale ten uśmiech boli. – Dziękuję ci, Duncan – szepcze.

W jego spojrzeniu jest czułość, a na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech, tak podobny do jej uśmiechu: na poły złamany, a jednak mimo wszystko zabarwiony nadzieją, choć ma też sobie nutę żalu. Cousland zalewa fala uczuć, bo nagle przypomina sobie wszystko, i dziwi się, jak kiedykolwiek mogła w to wątpić.

Dotyka jego twarzy, niezdolna się opanować, nachyla się i składa pocałunek na jego policzku, zamyka oczy, aby lepiej uchwycić tę chwilę, ciepło jego skóry pod dotykiem jej ust i dłoni, zmianę w jego oddechu…

Kiedy się odsuwa, Duncan chwyta ją za ramiona.

- Nie możesz tu wracać – mówi cicho. – Proszę. – W jego słowach kryje się coś więcej.

- O co chodzi? – pyta Cousland miękko.

Duncan nie odpowiada.

Cousland bierze go za rękę i delikatnie zaczyna kreślić bezsensowne wzory na wnętrzu jego dłoni. Znów wyczuwa w nim tę samą co poprzednio rezerwę, ale tym razem już domyśla się, co to takiego.

- Czego tak się boisz, Duncan?

Jego westchnienie jest ciche jak najsłabszy oddech.

- Że cię skrzywdzę. – Bierze ją za rękę. – Czuję, że coś ci zabieram, coś, do czego nie mam prawa. Ale nie mogę nic z tym zrobić, jeśli sama tego nie zechcesz.

- A jednak odpowiedziałeś na moje wezwanie.

Duncan śmieje się, krótko, mimowolnie. Nerwowo?

- Nie jestem bez wad. – Wydaje się zmartwiony. – Ani nie jestem z kamienia.

Cousland patrzy mu w oczy.

- Z czego w takim razie jesteś? – pyta, bardzo cicho.

Jego dłonie przesuwają się w górę, żeby spocząć na jej ramionach.

- A z czego składają się dusze? Z czego my się składamy?

Jego oczy są głębokie, bezdenne… Wciąż widać w nich wątpliwości, tak, ale poza nimi jest morze czułości i tęsknoty. To nie pożądanie, bo on jest jedynie duchem, duszą, a nie może być namiętności tam, gdzie nie ma ciała.

Ale są tam wszystkie emocje i uczucia, wyraźniejsze może jeszcze niż za życia, podstawa i sedno istnienia. Teraz Cousland rozumie już, że jego wątpliwości to jedynie inny aspekt tego, co zawsze miała nadzieję ujrzeć w jego oczach, tego, co tylko mignęło w nich wtedy w Pustce. To odkrycie pozbawia ją tchu.

- Duncan…

Zamiera bez ruchu, kiedy Duncan nachyla się ku niej, bo przecież to niemożliwe, skoro nie stało się do tej pory, dlaczego miałoby nastąpić akurat teraz… Duncan całuje ją delikatnie i wszelkie myśli topnieją, bo w jego pocałunku znajduje czułość i miłość, bezgraniczne, i to dotyka ją tak głęboko, jak tylko jedna dusza może dotknąć drugiej. Cousland drży.

- Duncan…

Ale on tylko kręci głową, a w jego spojrzeniu smutek miesza się z poczuciem winy.

- Teraz już rozumiesz – mówi cicho. – Zabieram coś, do czego nie mam prawa. – Chce się odsunąć, odejść, ale Cousland mocno chwyta kołnierz jego tuniki i pasmo włosów.

- Czas, żebyś i ty zrozumiał – mówi zdecydowanie i muska ustami jego wargi, w najdelikatniejszym z pocałunków.

Na powrót nauczyła się, jak żyć, znalazła przyjaciół. Po raz kolejny przyjęła na swoje barki brzemię trudnych decyzji, i uczyniła to z własnej woli. Ale nie chce innego mężczyzny.

Duncan wpatruje się w nią, oszołomiony, jak właśnie usłyszał jej myśli. Może zresztą naprawdę je usłyszał. To przecież, ostatecznie, zjednoczenie dusz.

- Dałam ci słowo, a ty je przyjąłeś. – Uśmiecha się do niego z pewnością, której wcale nie czuje. – Ale to nie sprawi, że o tobie zapomnę – szepcze, a kiedy dotyka jego twarzy, Duncan bierze ją w ramiona.

Jego pocałunek jest lekki i tak delikatny, że Cousland czuje ukłucie w sercu, ale to dobry ból. Kiedy odsuwają się od siebie, Duncan patrzy na nią czule.

- To nie może trwać dłużej.

- Wiem. Dałam ci słowo. Nie cofam go. – Obejmuje go za szyję i tuli się do niego, bo choć jest świadoma tego, że to sen, Duncan jest ciepły, realny, tak samo żywy jak ona. – Obiecałeś, że będziesz na mnie czekał. Na końcu drogi.

- Jeszcze daleko do końca. – Obejmuje ją i opiera policzek o jej głowę.

- Bądź przy mnie, Duncan.

- Jestem. Będę. Ale nie w ten sposób.

- To samotna warta, prawda? – pyta, wiedząc, że on zrozumie jej słowa.

Tam, gdzie on jest teraz, wszystko toczy się spokojniej. Ale jest też więcej pustych przestrzeni i więcej ciszy, która nie zawsze niesie pocieszenie.

- Tak – przyznaje Duncan. – Samotna.

- Śnij ze mną.

Duncan nie mówi już nic więcej, a jedynie zanurza twarz w jej włosy, ale to wystarczająca odpowiedź. Pod zbroją i opanowaniem kryje się dusza tak zmęczona jak jej własna. I jak on kiedyś potrafił odnaleźć w swoim życiu wystarczająco dużo pokoju, aby dać jej pocieszenie, kiedy tego potrzebowała, tak teraz ona potrafi odnaleźć wystarczająco dużo pokoju, by móc się z nim podzielić. Wystarczająco dużo _życia_, by móc się z nim podzielić.

- Nie zobaczę cię już więcej, prawda? – pyta Cousland, domyślając się odpowiedzi.

Na razie wystarczy jej ta odrobina szczęścia tu i teraz.

- Nie. Ale będę przy tobie. Tutaj – mówi Duncan miękko, dotykając jej skroni. – I tutaj – dodaje, kładąc dłoń na jej sercu.

Cousland uśmiecha się do niego i przesuwa palcami po jego policzku, i, Stwórco, Duncan zamyka oczy i przytrzymuje jej rękę, i to cudowny widok.

- Czas, żebyś się zbudziła – mówi i lekko całuje jej dłoń.

- Tak – przytakuje Cousland i uśmiecha się. – Pocałuj mnie na pożegnanie, Duncan.

- Pamiętaj, to nie na zawsze.

Cousland przechyla nieco głowę i Duncan całuje ją czule, a jego usta są ciepłe jak promienie słońca, dokładnie jak promienie słońca, które padają na jej twarz, kiedy się budzi. Na wnętrzu jej dłoni jest niewielki ślad, blady jak stara blizna, i widząc go Cousland uśmiecha się i zaciska palce. To będzie jej przypomnienie.

- Dziękuję ci, Duncan. – Uśmiecha się do swojego snu, próbując zapamiętać każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół.

Później, w ciągu dnia, pomiędzy jednym obowiązkiem a drugim, pisze do Wynne. List jest krótki, ale szczery.

_Niech Stwórca Ci błogosławi, Wynne. Cokolwiek to było, niech Stwórca Ci za to błogosławi._

. . .

Była wdzięczna za tamten jeden sen i tamtą jedną rozmowę na każdym kolejnym odcinku drogi. Ale gdy na końcu nawet Nathaniel, godny zaufania, rzeczowy, cudownie rozsądny Nathaniel zawiódł, dotknęła znaku na swojej dłoni i wiedziała, że zna odpowiedź.

Co widziałam na własne oczy, wyszeptała wtedy. Stwórco, wciąż pamięta tamte podziemia, pamięta ciała, o, tak, widziała na własne oczy, choć wolałaby nigdy tego nie widzieć. Czymkolwiek był Architekt, nie mogła mu pozwolić stąpać po ziemi. I nie pozwoliła.

Cousland wzdycha cicho. Jest zmęczona, tak bardzo zmęczona… Próbowali ocalić miasto i przez to prawie stracili Twierdzę. Stracili Varela i wielu innych, dobrych ludzi, którzy polegli w obronie swojej ziemi, lecz to nie sprawia, że są choć odrobinę mniej martwi. Zwycięstwo smakuje goryczą. Ale pomimo to, gdy już oddali należne honory poległym, Cousland wraz z innymi świętuje zwycięstwo, uśmiecha się do wszystkich, rozmawia, dba o morale.

A później wymyka się do swoich komnat i niecierpliwie kreśli list do Fergusa, prosząc go, by przygotował dla niej pokój. Uda się do Highever najszybciej, jak będzie to możliwe.

Ceną za bycie Strażniczką jest to, że nie może towarzyszyć bratu, gdy on potrzebuje jej najbardziej. Ale złożyła przysięgę i już nie może się wycofać.

Mimo to na jakiś czas wyjedzie do Wysokoża. Może nawet założy tam drugą placówkę Straży. Fergus stracił całe zainteresowanie zamkiem, w którym trzymają go jedynie obowiązki i wspomnienia. I to, że nie miałby gdzie pójść. Z pewnością nie interesuje go ponowne małżeństwo. Za wcześnie jeszcze, by o tym myśleć, bo Fergus nadal nosi żałobę, ale oboje są z rodu Couslandów, dlatego ona wie. Fergus przysięgał żonie, i już nigdy nie przysięgnie żadnej innej kobiecie. Nie chodzi o to, że za wszelką cenę trzymają się raz danego słowa; po prostu cenią honor tak wysoko, że nie składają obietnic, których nie zamierzają dotrzymać.

Kiedy dołączała do Straży, także zamierzała dotrzymać swojej. Od tamtego czasu wiele się zmieniło, ale skaza płynie już w jej żyłach, i od tego nigdzie nie mogłaby znaleźć wytchnienia.

Cichy dźwięk przerywa jej rozmyślania; znajomy rytm kroków. Nathaniel zatrzymuje się obok niej, patrząc ponad blankami w dół.

To zdumiewające, jak po wszystkim, co się stało, ona, Cousland, może tak dobrze dogadywać się z nim, Howe'em. Nazwanie Nathaniela bratnią duszą byłoby przesadą, ale pomimo dzielących ich różnic on zgadza się z każdą jej decyzją. Zgadzał się, do niedawna.

- Wciąż masz wątpliwości, czy słusznie wybrałam – mówi Cousland cicho, patrząc na horyzont, nakreślony w ciemności rozmytą linią, poniżej której nie widać gwiazd. – Co do Architekta – precyzuje.

- Wątpliwości? – Nathaniel przecząco kręci głową. – Nie. Tylko się zastanawiam.

Cousland skupia wzrok, próbując wśród nocnych cieni odnaleźć linię horyzontu.

- Był tylko jeden wybór.

Nathaniel przygląda jej się uważnie.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Nie byliśmy pierwszymi Strażnikami, jacy spotkali Architekta. – Zamyka oczy. – Jest pośrednia droga, która zakończyłaby walki… Jeśli pozwolilibyśmy, by rozwinęła się w nas skaza. Byli… - przerywa, nie wiedząc, jak ująć to w słowa. – Byli Strażnicy, którzy tego próbowali.

- Co się z nimi stało? – pyta Nathaniel, pewnie już domyślając się odpowiedzi.

- Zginęli. Zmarliby w końcu, gdyby skaza rozwinęła się całkowicie, ale zginęli, próbując powstrzymać Architekta.

- To… sporo wyjaśnia. – Nathaniel zerka na nią. – Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

Cousland przelotnie zamyka oczy.

- Od Duncana.

- Poprzedniego dowódcy Szarych w Fereldenie, tak? – Nathaniel czeka na jej potwierdzenie i dopiero potem kontynuuje: - Znałaś go?

- Można tak powiedzieć.

Oboje milkną. Nathaniel wpatruje się w jej dłonie, wreszcie nie wytrzymuje i pyta.

- Co ci się stało w rękę?

- Oparzyłam się – odpowiada Cousland zagadkowo. Tak, myśli, oparzyłam się, ale teraz noszę ten ogień w sobie.


	2. Powiew

_Zmieniłam rating na M – to nie HBO, nie będzie przemocy ani seksu; zmiana ratingu jest ze względu na samą tematykę fanfika. Na tak zwany wszelki wypadek._

_(Marzy mi się napisanie moda. Tylko ta obawa, że polegnę na technikaliach…)_

* * *

><p><strong>II: Powiew<strong>

**. . .**

Nathaniel jest świetnym obserwatorem, dlatego domyśla się, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie ma dowodów. Justynian nie potrzebuje dowodów, bo po prostu to czuje. Cousland udaje, że jest ciągle zajęta odbudową Twierdzy i sprawami arlatu, ale przecież nie może unikać go wiecznie.

- Dowódco. – Justynian zatrzymuje się w progu, czekając na jej zaproszenie mimo tego, że drzwi są otwarte.

- Justynianie. – Cousland zmusza się do uśmiechu. – Wejdź.

- Najwyższy czas, by Kristoff wrócił do żony. – Justynian od razu przechodzi do rzeczy.

Cousland spogląda na niego. To dziwne, oględnie mówiąc, bo przecież Justynian chodzi po świecie w martwym ciele – nie ma sensu ujmować tego delikatniej – ale jest jej przyjacielem. W pewnym sensie.

- A co z tobą? – pyta go cicho.

Blada twarz Kristoffa nie porusza się, bo Justynian wciąż jeszcze nie opanował wyrażania emocji. Ale gdy się odzywa, wydaje się zagubiony.

- Ja… nie wiem – przyznaje. – Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Zapytam naszych magów, czy odkryli dla mnie jakąś drogę powrotną do Pustki. – Justynian milknie na moment, ponownie otwiera usta Kristoffa, by przemówić, ale na powrót je zamyka.

- Tak? – pyta Cousland.

Ledwo widzące oczy wpatrują się w nią uważnie.

- Nosisz w sobie ślady Pustki, dowódco.

Cousland podchodzi do wysokiego okna. Opiera ręce na parapecie i patrzy w dal, na pola i lasy Amarantu.

- Wyczuwasz to? – pyta krótko.

- To podobne do skazy. – Justynian zastanawia się. – Ale niezupełnie.

Cousland zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech. Nie może być mowy o pomyłce, wie to, czuje, a jednak… Demony potrafią przybierać najróżniejsze formy, to jedna z nielicznych kwestii, w jakiej magowie i Zakon się zgadzają, i jako taka warta jest rozważenia. A kto wie, co tak naprawdę zrobił z nimi Architekt…

- Justynianie. Jesteś duchem.

- W ludzkim ciele – sprostowuje Justynian.

- Tak, wiem to. Ale… - Cousland znów bierze głębszy oddech. – Powiedz mi, Justynianie, czy to demon? Wyczułbyś to, prawda?

- Tak – pada po chwili odpowiedź. – Tak, wyczułbym. Gdyby to był demon, nie stałabyś tutaj teraz, a ja sam pierwszy wyciągnąłbym przeciw tobie miecz. – Kolejna pauza. – Nie, dowódco, to nie demon. – I jeszcze jedna pauza, dłuższa niż poprzednie.

Cousland odwraca się. Justynian stoi nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi oczami, skupiony. Wreszcie ledwie widzące oczy otwierają się.

- Jeden z waszych Szarych Strażników… - Justynian wydaje się być zaskoczony tym odkryciem. – Tak, może faktycznie… - mówi, zamyślony. – Otarłaś się o śmierć, prawda? – pyta. – Na tyle blisko, by przekroczyć granicę?

- Raz na pewno. – Cousland myśli o Ostagarze i o tym, jak obudziła się w chacie wiedźmy. – Może więcej niż raz.

- Pamiętałabyś – mówi Justynian. – Pobytu w Pustce nie zapomina się tak po prostu. Pamiętałabyś, jak ja pamiętam.

- Z tobą to co innego.

- Tak – przytakuje duch, zamyślony. – Tak, ze mną to co innego. Mnie nie dane było takie błogosławieństwo.

Cousland szokuje nuta smutku w jego głosie. Ale potem spływa na nią zrozumienie. Justynian ma wspomnienia Kristoffa, wspomnienia, które nie do końca pojmuje, powidoki uczuć, które są dla niego obce… I właśnie to tak go smuci, bo tęskni za czymś, co jest blisko, tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak nie potrafi tego dosięgnąć. O, tak, Cousland rozumie go doskonale.

- Przepraszam, Justynianie – mówi, szczerze.

Justynian patrzy na nią.

- Za co, dowódco? Nie uczyniłaś mi nic złego.

- Sprawiłam ci przykrość – wyjaśnia cierpliwie.

Justynian powoli kiwa głową.

- Jestem duchem. Kiedy wrócę do Pustki, zapomnę. – W jego głosie pobrzmiewa strach, jakby bał się, że jednak zapamięta. – Zapomnę – mówi cicho, jakby do siebie, ale patrząc na nią. – I może to lepiej.

. . .

Słowa Nathaniela wciąż kołaczą jej się w głowie. „Anders zniknął."

Cousland jeszcze mocniej zaciska dłoń na kartce papieru. Anders zniknął, Justynian także, a ona ma co do tego naprawdę złe przeczucia.

Chce krzyczeć, rzucić czymś o ścianę, zrobić _cokolwiek_. Zamiast tego tylko sięga po czystą kartkę i pióro, a zmięty pożegnalny list maga rzuca na podłogę. Miałeś rację, Anders, myśli ponuro, papier i atrament jednak są tutaj rozwiązaniem. Wzdycha ciężko i zaczyna pisać ostrzeżenie, które zostanie przesłane do Kręgów, do Zakonu, do templariuszy, do każdego, kto zechce posłuchać. Podpisuje list, wydając tym samym wyrok śmierci.

Ostrożnie składa kartkę na trzy, wylewa na nią rozgrzany wosk i wyciska w nim pieczęć arlatu Amarantu, a potem drugą, gryfa Szarej Straży. Znów wzdycha, wstaje i podchodzi do okna, ale delikatny powiew letniego wiatru nie przynosi ukojenia.

Cousland zaciska palce na kamiennym parapecie. Myśli o Ostagarze i śmierci ser Jory'ego. Niepotrzebnej. A jednak musiało do niej dojść.

Czy tak właśnie się czułeś, Duncan, zastanawia się, czy tak się czułeś przez cały czas? Czy jest inaczej, jeśli dzierżysz w dłoni ostrze, bo może nie jest tak łudząco, straszliwie łatwo, jak wtedy, gdy dzierżysz w dłoni pióro? Walczyła, zabijała, ale teraz po raz pierwszy skazała kogoś na śmierć. Obowiązki Szarego Strażnika są ponure.

Ale była w Kręgu, widziała, co się dzieje, jeśli ktoś użyje magii, jak nie powinna być używana. Poza tym Anders jest Szarym Strażnikiem, jak i ona, co oznacza, że potrafi wyczuwać pomioty, ale także, że one potrafią wyczuć jego. A jeszcze to nagłe zniknięcie Justyniana… Ostatnimi czasy sama żyje zbyt blisko Pustki, by zignorować implikacje tych wszystkich faktów, by nie dostrzec, jak składają się w jedną przerażającą całość.

Cousland wzywa strażnika i przekazuje mu list, aby dostarczył go do Nathaniela, który – dzięki niech będą Stwórcy za drobne łaski – zajmie się resztą. Później zamyka okno, zamyka drzwi i przechodzi do sypialni. Jest wycieńczona. Kto by się spodziewał, myśli ponuro, że przesuwanie pióra po kartce będzie tak męczące?

Zdejmuje zbroję i wkłada koszulę nocną. Przez chwilę rozważa, czy nie zostawić włosów upiętych, ale wie, że to zaowocuje bólem głowy następnego dnia. Z westchnieniem unosi ręce i wyciąga z włosów spinki, pozwalając, by warkocze opadły jej na plecy. Odkąd włosy jej odrosły, czesze się dokładnie tak, jak czesała jej matka – choć nikt poza nią o tym nie wie.

Gdyby tylko mogła udać się do Wysokoża, choć na parę dni… Jeszcze jakiś czas temu taka perspektywa wydawałaby się straszna. Ale teraz jest tam Fergus… Poza tym, niezależnie od wszystkiego, co się stało, Wysokoże było jej domem, _jest_ jej domem, bo innego nie ma, zawsze będzie domem. Niedługo, obiecuje sobie. Niedługo.

Siada na łóżku i wyciąga sztylet, by położyć go na szafce nocnej. To nawyk zrodzony z długich miesięcy życia w ciągłym zagrożeniu, ale przy tym całkiem zdrowy odruch u dowódcy Szarych i u arlessy Amarantu, której nazwisko brzmi Cousland.

Zatrzymuje dłoń w pół ruchu i delikatnie przesuwa palce wzdłuż rękojeści. Lata temu ten sztylet należał do Duncana. Próbuje wyobrazić sobie resztki ciepła, jakby on właśnie podał jej broń. To naprawdę żałosne – ach, kiedy stała się tak cyniczna, tak boleśnie rozsądna, taka zimna, jak to możliwe, że wystarczyło zaledwie kilka miesięcy? – a przy tym wie, że nie powinna tak bardzo czepiać się wspomnień, ale nie potrafi inaczej.

Czy jestem teraz bardziej podobna do ciebie, Duncan, zastanawia się, czy też tak się czułeś? Czy z czasem jest łatwiej? Czy _powinno_ być łatwiej? Czy jeśli będzie łatwiej, nadal pozostanę człowiekiem?

Cousland zamyka oczy i oddycha głęboko. To minie. Ból minie, zmieni się w ten rodzaj tępego bólu, do jakiego można przywyknąć… Poza tymi chwilami podczas długich godzin nocnych, gdy koszmary powracają, albo wczesnych poranków, jeszcze przed świtem, kiedy świat składa się tylko z obaw, wątpliwości i popełnionych błędów, i…

Patrzy na znamię na swojej dłoni, białe jak blizna po oparzeniu. Cicho zaczyna najpierw nucić, a potem śpiewać starą melodię, kołysankę, starą piosenkę Strażników… Wzruszenie zaciska jej gardło.

Ostrożnie podnosi sztylet do ust, jakby był cenną relikwią, i całuje rękojeść. Metal jest ciepły i Cousland udaje, że ciepło to nie pochodzi z jej własnych dłoni.

Tej nocy w snach powraca do znajomego lasu, i ponownie przemierza drogę do Ostagaru. Ale tym razem jest sama.

Gdy się budzi, próbuje przywołać wszystkie drogocenne wspomnienia. Ale sen sprawił, że czuje przenikające ją od środka zimno, i tym razem nawet wspomnienia nie są w stanie jej ogrzać.

. . .

- Pani, masz gościa… - Garevel nie ma szans dokończyć.

Gdy tylko Cousland dostrzega czekającego na nią mężczyznę, zaczyna biec. Już po chwili zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, a kiedy on obejmuje ją i unosi z podłogi oboje się śmieją, zapominając, że ona jest dowódcą Szarej Straży, a on jest teyrnem.

- Fergus! – wykrzykuje, przytulając brata mocniej. – Fergus – powtarza, opierając czoło o jego ramię i pozwalając sobie na kilka łez radości.

Fergus głaszcze ją po włosach.

- Siostrzyczko – mówi czule, głosem zachrypniętym od emocji. – Siostrzyczko…

- Tak dobrze znów cię widzieć…

Kiedy wreszcie odsuwają się od siebie, Fergus uśmiecha się do niej. Jego twarz jest mocniej niż w jej wspomnieniach naznaczona zmarszczkami i zmartwieniem, a włosy ma na wpół posiwiałe od żalu, ale uśmiech, którym ją obdarza, jest jasny, szczery i prawdziwie szczęśliwy.

- Nie mogłaś przybyć do Wysokoża – mówi Fergus – więc postanowiłem przywieźć ci kawałek Wysokoża tutaj.

Nie jest w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, bo gardło ma ściśnięte od emocji, łez i nagłego szczęścia, więc tylko przytula brata ponownie. Czuje, jak jego policzek porusza się, gdy Fergus znów się uśmiecha.

Wspólnie jedzą posiłek, a później siadają w jej gabinecie z butelką wina. Dawniej, przed Plagą, przed zniszczeniem Wysokoża, trudno byłoby im przerwać ożywioną rozmowę na tyle długo, żeby cokolwiek zjeść, ale teraz mówią niewiele. Wiedzą nawzajem ze swoich listów, co dzieje się w ich życiu, niewiele jest drobiazgów, o których mogliby porozmawiać, a żadne z nich nie chce poruszać poważnych tematów, bo ich serca potrzebują wytchnienia od bolesnych wspomnień. Siedzą więc w ciszy, uśmiechając się do siebie i ciesząc się tym, że po prostu mogą być razem. Fergus jest teraz jej domem, jedynym prawdziwym domem, jaki ma, i widzi w jego oczach, że ona jest tym samym dla niego.

Późnym wieczorem wychodzą na mury Twierdzy, wpatrują się w niebo i nazywają konstelacje, tak jak robili, gdy byli dziećmi.

- Dużo myślałem… - zaczyna Fergus, zadumany. – O domu. O Wysokożu – dodaje, jakby to w ogóle wymagało wyjaśnień, i usłyszenie tego boli ją tak samo, jak jego musi ranić wypowiedzenie tych słów.

- Odbudowujesz zamek, prawda? – pyta miękko, choć z jego listów wie, jak postępują prace.

- Tak, ale nie o to chodzi. – Fergus milknie na chwilę.

Wojna i tragedia Wysokoża odebrały mu jego nieodłączne wcześniej żarty, jak i większość jego śmiechu, i zmieniły go w o wiele bardziej ponurego mężczyznę.

- Zamek wydaje się zbyt duży i pusty teraz, gdy… - Fergus urywa. – Zbyt duży dla mnie samego. Pomyślałem, że twoim Strażnikom przyda się kolejna placówka.

Nieruchomieje, bo pamięta, co niegdyś widziała w Pustce. Cena jest wysoka, myśli gorzko, tak wysoka… Ale Fergusowi dobrze zrobi towarzystwo, a jeśli udałoby jej się przenieść główną kwaterę Straży do Wysokoża, sama mogłaby tam zamieszkać…

- Oddałbyś Wysokoże Straży? – pyta łagodnie, bo domyśla się, ile kosztowała go ta decyzja.

- _Tobie_ – odpowiada Fergus. – I twoim Strażnikom. – Nie mówi, że nie ma komu zostawić zamku, bo jego syn i dziedzic nie żyje, ale ona i tak wie, że o tym zapewne myśli.

- To bardzo hojny dar – mówi miękko. – Dziękuję – dodaje szeptem i przytula brata, i przez moment znów czuje się jak mała dziewczynka

- Po prostu chcę sprowadzić cię do domu – mówi Fergus.

Udaje mu się znaleźć w sobie tyle siły, by uśmiechnąć się do niej, by obrócić to w żart, i jest mu za to niewymownie wdzięczna.

Zatrzymują się i stoją obok siebie, szukając pociechy w cichej obecności drugiej osoby. Cousland patrzy na brata, a potem w górę, w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Myśli o Fergusie, o domu i rodzicach, myśli też o Duncanie, i o tym, jak poplątane potrafią być ścieżki życia, i także o tym, że między cierniami można znaleźć róże, nawet, jeśli trzeba do krwi poranić sobie dłonie o kolce, aby dosięgnąć kwiatów.

- Jest jeszcze coś – mówi nagle Fergus, przerywając milczenie. – Chcę dołączyć do Straży.

- Nie – mówi gwałtownie i podnosi wzrok na brata, ale szybko spogląda w bok, aby nie dostrzegł przerażenia w jej oczach. – Nie. Fergusie, nie proś mnie o to. Błagam – dodaje, a w jej głosie dźwięczy nuta desperacji, którą on na pewno zauważa.

Fergus dotyka jej ramienia i przez chwilę przygląda jej się uważnie.

- Jest aż tak źle? – pyta cicho, głosem przesiąkniętym smutkiem i żalem, bo nie udało mu się ochronić jego małej siostrzyczki przed światem, i rezygnacją, bo nic już tego nie zmieni.

- To z mojej strony samolubne – mówi, chwytając brata za rękę i całą siłą woli próbując powstrzymać swój głos od drżenia. – Ale nie zaryzykuję, że mogłabym cię stracić – szepcze, niepomna tego, że zdradza właśnie tajemnice Straży, bo życie jej brata jest stokroć ważniejsze, a zresztą on zachowa tę wiedzę dla siebie.

Spojrzenie Fergusa mówi więcej, niż potrafiłyby wyrazić słowa, ale ona usilnie stara się tego nie widzieć.

- Jest dobrze – mówi uspokajająco i uśmiecha się, choć w myślach rozpaczliwie powtarza tylko nie, proszę, nie, nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić, bracie, nie pozwolę…

Najgorsze już za nią, dorosła już do swojej roli, nauczyła się wielu rzeczy, których wolałaby nigdy nie poznać, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Spogląda na Fergusa i ściska jego rękę, bo najgorsze już minęło, a przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję, i nie chce patrzeć na jego współczucie, bezradność i miłość, bo co się stało już się stało i nie da się tego cofnąć. Nie jest tak strasznie, braciszku, myśli czule, wdzięczna mu za wszystkie te uczucia. Nie jest tak strasznie, już nie.

Ociera wilgotne oczy.

- Przepraszam – szepcze i dławi się nagłym szlochem, bo większość łez wypłakała w Pustce, a teraz one wracają, bo, Stwórco, Fergus żyje, i choć może to egoistyczne, nie powoli mu na to poświęcenie, bo _ona_ nie zniosłaby tego. A gdyby nie przeżył Dołączenia…

- Przepraszam – szepcze w tunikę na jego ramieniu, a Fergus przytula ją i głaszcze po głowie.

- W porządku, maleńka* - mówi kojąco, nazywając ją tak, jak nazywał ją ojciec, bo on _rozumie_.

Nic nie jest w porządku, nie jest tak jak było i nigdy już nie będzie. Ale jakimś cudem znów jest dobrze, a to wystarczy.

. . .

Z Redcliffe przychodzi kolejny list. Teagan pisze, jak jego siostrzeniec radzi sobie w Kręgu, informuje, że powoli kończą odbudowywać zamek, przesyła pozdrowienia od arla Eamona, a także swoje własne. Wspomina też, że zamierza się ożenić, i choć na razie to nieoficjalna wiadomość, już zaprasza na ślub.

Listy Teagana zawsze są przyjazne, ciepłe, i czasem wydaje się, że… Cóż, nie ma w nich niczego więcej ponad przyjaźń, mocną i trwałą. Ale jest poczucie, że gdyby nie okoliczności, gdyby on nie musiał się ożenić – bo Connor jest magiem, a Eamon się starzeje – gdyby nie to, i gdyby ona nie była Strażniczką, gdyby Wysokoże nigdy nie spłonęło i gdyby Plaga się nie wydarzyła, i wiele jeszcze innych „gdyby" – że gdyby nie to wszystko, mogłoby między nimi być coś więcej.

Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, a ona nie została Strażniczką, Teagan mógłby być jej mężem. Jest bliskim przyjacielem, miłym, szczerym mężczyzną, nie pozbawionym odwagi, i chociaż nie kocha go, potrafiłaby nauczyć się żyć u jego boku.

- Kolejny list z Redcliffe? – pyta Nathaniel, wychodząc z cienia przy drzwiach w niewielki krąg światła świecy.

- Jak długo już tu jesteś?

- Dopiero przyszedłem. – Nathaniel zerka na trzymany przez nią list.

- To aż tak po mnie widać?

- Nie. Po prostu aż tak dobrze cię znam. – Nathaniel uśmiecha się do niej przelotnie. – Jakie wieści z Redcliffe?

- Takie same jak zwykle. Ach, tak, Teagan się żeni.

- Mogłaś sama za niego wyjść.

- Po tym, jak odzyskałam swój tytuł? Córka teyrna miałaby poślubić banna? – Cousland obraca wszystko w żart, a Nathaniel ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by się roześmiać.

- Banna, który pewnego dnia zostanie arlem. Mogłaś odejść.

- Nie odchodzisz tak po prostu – odpowiada mu, kręcąc głową.

- Anders odszedł.

- Nie przestajesz być Strażnikiem, _nigdy_.

- Żałujesz, że tak jest.

Cousland rozważa te słowa. Żałowała. Od ucieczki z Wysokoża aż do zakończenia Plagi były chwile, kiedy żałowała, i tylko wspomnienie rodziców i dane słowo pozwalały jej iść dalej. Żyła determinacją i obowiązkiem; czasem jeszcze, jak nagły płomień, rozpalała się w niej żądza zemsty. Później… wszystko to zniknęło, rozpłynęło się w Pustce. A teraz… Zastanawia się. Poczucie obowiązku, tak, to się nie zmieniło. Ale teraz czuje też, że ma w życiu cel, że odnalazła sens.

- Kiedyś tak było – przyznaje szczerze. – Teraz nie żałuję. Już nie.

Nathaniel obserwuje ją uważnie.

- Co sprawiło, że zmieniłaś zdanie?

Cousland uśmiecha się melancholijnie.

- Ktoś powiedział mi kiedyś, że zostałam Strażniczką po to, aby jakaś inna kobieta mogła spokojnie żyć ze swoją rodziną. – Przerywa, próbując ubrać odczucia w słowa. – Teraz… Wydaje mi się, że teraz wreszcie to rozumiem. – Znów milknie na moment. – To nie zmienia faktu, że wolałabym, abym ja mogła być tą kobietą. Ale nigdy nie będę. – Znów się uśmiecha, a Nathaniel patrzy na ten uśmiech w zdumieniu. – Tak sobie myślę, że są gorsze powody, by żyć, niż czuwanie nad bezpieczeństwem innych.

- Pewnie tak… - Nathaniel marszczy brwi, zamyślony.

- A ty? – pyta Cousland, bardziej beztroskim tonem, wracając do poprzedniego tematu ich rozmowy.

- Żartujesz? – Nathaniel śmieje się z niedowierzaniem. – Wyobrażasz sobie, żeby jakakolwiek dama zechciała poślubić _Howe'a_, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło? Nie? Ja też nie.

Cousland uśmiecha się leciutko.

- Najwyraźniej jesteśmy na siebie skazani.

- Najwyraźniej. – Kącik ust Nathaniela unosi się w górę. – Tylko że ja przynajmniej mogę od czasu do czasu podroczyć się z Velanną.

Cousland śmieje się na te słowa, a Nathaniel wreszcie poddaje się i także śmieje się cicho, ale oboje szybko poważnieją. Przez jakiś czas pozostają jeszcze na murach Twierdzy, ale już nie rozmawiają, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach.

Cousland patrzy na czyste letnie niebo i na niezliczone gwiazdy, tak piękne i jasne, wdycha rześkie powietrze, uśmiecha się, czując na twarzy powiew wiatru. Spogląda na widoczną w mroku sylwetkę stojącego obok Nathaniela i myśli o przyjaciołach, o swoich Strażnikach. Myśli o Fergusie i uśmiecha się, bezgłośnie życząc mu dobrej nocy, mimo dzielącej ich odległości. Choć kiedyś wydawało jej się inaczej, pomimo wszystkiego, co się stało, świat okazuje się wart tego, by w nim żyć.

Później, gdy kładzie się spać, znów myśli o życiu, o jego sensie, o celu. Obiecała, że znów będzie żyć. Teraz, wiedząc, że Fergus przeżył, mogąc się z nim widywać, pisując do niego regularnie, może dotrzymać słowa i znowu żyć naprawdę. Wymieniając żartobliwe, kpiące uwagi z Nathanielem, znajdując przyjaźń tam, gdzie spodziewała się wrogości, może znów żyć. Czytają listy od Wynne, Alistaira czy Leliany, może znów żyć. Wiedząc, że wkrótce będzie gratulować Teaganowi z okazji jego ślubu, może znów żyć. Wyobrażając sobie odbudowane Wysokoże, wiedząc, że jej brat tego dopilnuje, odliczając dni do ich ponownego spotkania, może znów żyć.

Ale wieczorami, kiedy zaplata włosy przed snem, i kiedy wszystko wokół jest ciche, wspomina, i uśmiecha się do snów, które miewała wcześniej. Sięga po kielich miodu, siada na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę, zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie na coś, czego nie robiła od opuszczenia Wysokoża tamtej nocy: marzy. Marzenie, które tworzy, jest słodkie jak smak miodu na języku, ciepłe jak ramię Duncana, znajome jak tekstura jego dłoni pod jej palcami.

Choć już nie widuje go w snach, przez moment, na granicy snu i jawy, czuje coś, coś tak nieuchwytnego jak subtelna zmiana w powietrzu, jak ciche westchnienie, jak najlżejszy oddech. I wie, że kiedy tutaj o nim marzy, na swojej ostatniej warcie w Pustce Duncan śni o niej.

* * *

><p><em>* Zrobiłam research polskiej wersji (swoją drogą, dubbingowy tatuś Cousland daje radę, ale cóżeście uczynili Duncanowi, gdzie ten klimat oryginału, no gdzie?), ale nie akceptuję tego „smyku", które w niej znalazłam. Bo mogę./_


End file.
